herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nyx
Nyx is a character from the comic book series Spawn. ''She is mainly Spawn's sidekick. Her real name was Carrie Ann, and she began practicing magic by herself when she was four. Nyx took her pseudonym from the Greek goddess of night. During her first appearing issues, she helps Al Simmons to recover his hellspawn suit, and they even become lovers. She remembers her deceased friends Lily and Thea. Wondering how her friend Thea is suffering in Hell, she asks Spawn to show her. Then she seizures from the little taste of pain and sorrow in Hell. While Spawn faces Violator and loses, Nyx is tempted by Mammon. He later finds her while looking for Spawn; and plays with her mind showing her the pain and sorrow that Thea feels in Hell. Spawn remains unconscious in a hospital; meanwhile, Nyx prepares to go to Hell and rescue her friend. With the help of Mammon, she steals a part of Spawn's Necroplasmic energy, gaining Hellspawn powers and a Symbiote suit. While in hell, she allies the Redeemer, who helps her in her way through hell. She finally finds her friend's soul and releases both the soul and the Redeemer, who faces Spawn when he tried to take his revenge against Nyx. After Spawn defeats the Redeemer, Mammon reminds her that she betrayed Spawn for her own purpose, and he takes her magical powers away as a payment and punishment. After the Armageddon and the White Light phenomena, she manages her way to New Orleans and meets a Voodoo Mambo called Suzanne Lefèvre, who believes that the angel that saved the world is a Loa. Nyx visits a ''faux ''Houngan who possessed Zera's head, in an attempt to retrieve her lost magick. As soon as her severed head is seen, Zera possesses Nyx's body and kills the Houngan. As Spawn is summoned by Mambo Lefèvre, he defends against Zera, refusing to actually harm Nyx. During the battle, Spawn states that he has forgiven Nyx for her actions. Mambo Lefèvre takes Zera's head and throws it to Mammon's beasts, which rids Nyx of the possession. After the battle, Mammon returns Nyx's magick to her, and Nyx learns of Al Simmons' worst crime. Nyx played a crucial role in the arc "A Tale of Three Brothers" when Spawn himself was taken captive by the sin eater demons who fed on the past faults of the victim. Using her magick - which has become more potent, surprising even her - she was able to overcome the several sin eaters to release Spawn and Richard Simmons, Al Simmons' brother. She then sets up a barrier preventing Ab and Zab from leaving the house where the conflict occurred. Her powers also became instrumental in finding Al Simmons' parents who were trapped in a curse set up by Mammon preventing them from leaving their house and backyard, while making them invisible to the rest of the world. In the arc "Monster in a Bubble" Nyx assisted in combating a killer who preyed on the winners of a manga contest attacking Erskine's psychic emanations.Her powers also allowed Spawn/Al Simmons to gain the assistance of his brother Marc Simmons who was investigating the murders. When in a new effort to control Spawn Mammon restores his individuality to the K7 Leetha necroplasm suit, revealing that as a part of his centuries-long plan to create the perfect Hellspawn, he had forged an alliance with the suit. The suit, necessitating a temporary host, and acting out of spite, possesses Nyx, this time taking total control over the young woman and cutting her off from her nature-based magic. The symbiote later abandons her, but is could fuse with Morana. In issue 184, Nyx learns a spell that Cyan had obtained from the future. A power that she supposedly gains in the future. With this spell she seals away both Morana and Mammon, leaving them in web-like cocoons in limbo. She along with Cyan and Wanda return to Earth. In issue 297 she made a cameo in She-Spawn from and returns in 298 where she is seen chatting with Jessica Priest about the enimeies of Al attack those he met before.In Spawn 299 she later discuss with Coglistro about the Al's conflict against Heaven and Hell.In issue 300 she was killed but Jessica Priest later becomes the new She-Spawn. Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Tragic Category:Demons Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Category:Undead Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Horror Heroes Category:Image Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Spawn Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed